Black Crow
by Yosei0280
Summary: You could say Mizuki Amsel was that quiet, mysterious girl in the background that almost everyone failed to notice. But turns out her... troubled past is catching up to her. Will Fairy Tail be able to safe her in time? And who's that weird guy with the white hair? (Rated T MOSTLY because of language, violence, and maybe some graphicness (?) )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! It's the awesome me again *sparkles for the word "AWESOME"* **

**Anyways, here's a new story that I've had in my head for months and I now set it free *sets a bird out of a cage into the sunset while saying this***

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Fairy Tail to you? Wait, you can't see me. Um, I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the original characters. All I own is my OC's and the storyline.**

**P.S. This is my first 3rd Person POV story so tell me if I messed up or anything, alright?**

** ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: (3rd Person POV)**

It was a usual day in our favorite guild, Fairy Tail. Cana was completely wasted, Natsu and Gray were being stupid as Erza had to stop them, and Lucy was talking to Levy about some new book or whatever. Overall, it was your typical day at the Fairy Tail guild.

Moving on, our story now follows the girl all the way at the back table, in the corner of the guildhall. Yes, the girl with the black hair who's currently reading a book. What's her name you ask? Her name is Mizuki Amsel, who apparently really likes the color black since all of her clothes are, well black. She's the girl that no one really notices, which is why she's pretty much all alone at that table. No one really knows anything about her either, other then the fact that Mizuki joined the guild about six years ago. She is also the type of person that keeps to themselves, doesn't talk much (maybe not at all), nor is she very social at all. Basically, you could say Mizuki was pretty much a loner.

And now, to stop talking like this for a little bit. Anyways, Mizuki placed a bookmark in the middle of her novel and got up out of her chair. She strolled over to the mission board, swiftly avoiding the objects being thrown in the guild rumble that started a few moments ago. After looking for a while, she finally spotted a job that read:

_**HELP!**_

_**A dark guild**** has been terrorizing our town for about a week now. Please help us!**_

_**Payment: 900,000 jewels**_

_**Location: Sun-Kiss Town **_

After reading the rest of the job details, the first thing that came to Mizuki's mind was..._'What kind of idiot came up with this dumbass excuse for a name?' _Despite the idiotic excuse for a name, Mizuki still took the job and walked to the bar, walking over her unconscious guildmates. She tapped the silver-haired barmaid, Mirajane, on the shoulder and presented her chosen job.

Mirajane looked over it with concern reflected in her eyes as she got to the bottom. It wasn't that this job could almost qualify as an S-Class mission, it's just that the description made it look like a job for more than one person. "Mizuki, are you sure that you want to take this job," Mira asked, to which Mizuki replied with a nod. Mira let out a sigh and began to hand the black haired girl her mission. "Alright," Mira began." But you have to take a team with you."

Mizuki's usually emotionless face had shock practically written all over it. Did I mention that her anti-socialness was caused by her being both shy and well... secretive? (But that'll probably explain itself later, so moving on.) Mira looked around and spotted our favorite team, Team Natsu.

She then proceeded to wave them over. They walked (or in Happy and Charle's case, flew) from their sides of the guild hall over to the two girls. "I need you guys to go on a mission with Mizuki here, alright," she said with a smile.

"Who's Mizuki," Lucy asked with curiosity, since the two had never met before.

"Oh right you haven't met her before," Mirajane realized. "Lucy this is Mizuki, and Mizuki this is Lucy."

"Nice to meet you Mizuki," Lucy said with a smile, holding out her hand. Mizuki just stared at it for a few seconds, making Lucy kind of uncomfortable. She then nodded at the blonde and turned back to Mira.

"Ok now that that's settled, I've gotta go," Mirajane hurriedly gathered a few beers and left the team alone.

"So what's the mission anyways," Natsu asked. Mizuki then handed him the job form and he began to read it out loud, pausing occasionally at the harder to read words.

After he finished, Erza spoke out the plans, she had already made in her head. "Alright, we'll meet at the train station tomorrow, I hope you'll have fun on our team Mizuki," Erza announced, beginning to walk back to Fairy Hills. Actually, everyone was heading home now since it was getting late.

As Mizuki began her short walk to her house, a final thought went through her head,_ 'I hope it'll be fun too Erza-san.'_

* * *

**And there's the first chapter :) ****Sorry it was so short though *bows***

**Please comment, follow, etc. Hope I see you again. Bye-bye!**

**Yosei0280 =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone it's time for another chapter of Black Crow. Hope you enjoy!**

**Now I've gotta go kill some zombies *takes awesome chainsaw out of back pocket***

* * *

**Chapter 2: (3rd POV)**

_*BEEP*_

_*BEEP*_

_*BEE-*_

The very sleepy girl's hand came in contact with the alarm clock, making the noisy thing shut up for the day. She sat up out of bed and stretched, causing her to let out a yawn. Being a lazy bum, she only reluctantly, got up and started her morning routine.

Mizuki stripped out of her pj's, which consist of shorts and a tank top with an uneven hem. The black haired girl then began her shower, just right before there was a loud noise coming from downstairs.

_*CRASH*_

"The heck was that," Mizuki whispered, panic overtaking her mind. She pulled on her fuzzy robe and her slippers, then grabbed a metal baseball bat. Quietly, she tiptoed downstairs, to where the crash came from. Suddenly, there were voices being heard from the living room. Mizuki crept closer and closer to the living room entryway and then she jumped in front of it, only to see an unexpected sight.

Gray was lounging on the couch, while Natsu and Happy could be heard from the kitchen digging in the fridge (*cough* greedy pigs *cough*). On the other hand, Lucy, Wendy, and Charle were at the kitchen table, and Erza was just being Erza and eating her regular strawberry cake. The six of them then turned their attention to Mizuki, causing an awkward silence to insinuate.

"Uhh...hey Mizuki, what are you doing here," Natsu, being the idiot that he is, questioned.

Mizuki took that moment to facepalm, and proceeded to get a pen and a piece of paper, writing: **I live here you idiot. **This made her receive a, "Hey I'm not a idiot," from an insulted Natsu, which she ignored.

**But what are you guys doing here so early, weren't we supposed to meet up at the train station in two hours**, she continued to write.

"Well about that, change of plans," Erza explained. "Turns out we have to head out in an hour, so hurry up and get dressed."

From there, the kinda pissed off girl quickly ran up the stairs and took a quick shower. Afterwards, she went to her room and slipped on some underwear, which I refuse to go into detail about! Moving on, she threw on along-sleeved, white button-up shirt, along with a black tie, and some black skinny pants. Mizuki then put on a pair of black, medium heeled boots, throwing on her favorite long black trench coat with a big collar that reached up to her nose. She took a pair of black gloves and slipped those on as well. After putting her black hair up in a ponytail and grabbing her suitcase, Mizuki hurried down the stairs to meet the others.

"Well now that we're all down here, let's move out," Erza said in a commanding voice, receiving a multi-voiced "Yeah!" in return. The group began their ten minute walk to the train station.

* * *

_~Le Time Skip~_

When Team Natsu finally reached the train station, they showed the stamper their tickets to Sun-Kiss and entered, taking one of the window seats. After a few minutes, the train began to move, causing Natsu's motion-sickness to show up. Erza promptly punched him in the stomach, knocking the dragon-slayer unconscious. Same old-same old. And now, cue the painfully awkward silence, once more.

To put end to the silence, Lucy decided to start a conversation. "Sooo...Mizuki...what kind of magic do you use," the blonde questioned awkwardly. This also caught the others attention, because even though they knew her longer, no one really knew what magic Mizuki used, save for Makarov.

The stoic expressioned girl turned to Lucy and lifted up her right hand. Suddenly, dark masses started coming from nowhere and merged into one small, black orb. The black orb began to split into letter-like figures until they spelled: **_DARK__ MAGIC, _**amazing the team members who saw.

"That's so cool," Happy exclaimed, causing Mizuki to blush, bashfully. "What else can you do with it?"

With a lift of Mizuki's index finger, the letters began to harden into a tiny needle. It was then launched into a wall and swirled into nothingness. "Again, again," Happy cheered, clapping his paws together.

"Honestly, your so childish," Charle huffed all high and mighty.

"I think that's enough for now since I don't want you to use up of your magic Mizuki," the redheaded, unofficial leader said.

_"All passengers please remain seated, we will arrive in Sun-Kiss shortly. If your not in a seat, then hold on to something," _a very bored voice came from the intercom.

"Natsu wake up," Happy exclaimed, trying to shake the unconscious dragon slayer awake. He then woke up with a groan and started sitting up out of Erza's lap.

After a few minutes, the train came to a stop. _"We have now arrived at Sun-Kiss. Passengers who are going there, get off the train. The rest of you stay where you are," _the rude-ass intercom voice groaned.

* * *

Team Natsu got their things and hurried off of the train, or what Natsu calls a "Hell on Wheels". As soon as he got off, the pinkette began to kiss the ground, catching strange looks from random passerby's.

"Natsu don't kiss the ground it's dirty," Lucy scolded. Natsu then started wiping his lips clean of ground stuff.

"No just let him keep looking like the fire-idiot that he is," Gray smirked.

"What was that underwear-princess," Natsu gritted his teeth together.

"You heard me flamebreathe," Gray countered.

"Ehem," Erza coughed getting the two rivals attention. "Don't tell me you two are fighting again."

"N-no we're n-not, r-right bud-dy,' Gray stuttered out in cold sweat.

"A-Aye," Natsu responded.

'Happy number two,' Mizuki thought, looking at the two idiots.

"Great, it's good to see you two getting along," Erza commented, causing Lucy, Wendy, and Mizuki to sweatdrop.

Erza took out the mission form from her pocket and started reading the directions to the clients house. She called the team together and they began heading toward the directions given. As they walked, they saw that the town so...empty. Where there may have been open shops and cheerful people, there were only deserted streets and boarded up doors. All that it was missing was some tumbleweeds and it could be like some cowboy movie.

After a while, they made it to a cottage farther in the woods behind the town. Unlike the ghost towns creepy atmosphere, this cottage had a warm and cozy atmosphere. Gray went and knocked the bronze knocker attached to the big white door. A few seconds later, a young woman with wavy, red hair and green eyes answered.

"And who might you be," she asked cautiously.

Without an exchange of words, the group showed the woman their Fairy Tail guild marks...all except Mizuki.

"All right you guys are in the clear, but I still need to see hers," the green eyed woman confirmed pointing at Mizuki.

The highly reserved girl blushed in embarrassment and unbuttoned her trench coat. She then moved on to unbutton the first three buttons of her shirt, revealing her dark purple guild mark on her chest._ 'Why did I ask for it to be there,'_ Mizuki thought. Not only did Mizuki turn into a tomato, but did her other team members, (I could have sworn that I saw some blood dripping down Gray's nose! Pervert!)

Satisfied, the cherry haired woman beckoned them inside to discuss the mission.

* * *

**And that is all for now! :)**

**So follow, comment, review and etc. YOSEI OUT!**

**Yosei0280 =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, it's me again. **

**I'm sorry for not updating for like a week or two but I had no inspiration whatsoever. Since I know you guys don't want to hear me ramble on, I give you CHAPTER 3 :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its original characters, all I own is my OC's and the storyline.**

***pinecones randomly start getting thrown at me***

**I'VE GOT A SHEILD MOTHAFUCKA! GGGWWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!**

* * *

Ms. Ruben, (god, not only did the town have a weird name but the people too!), went to her little kitchen to make a pot of tea for her guest. Meanwhile, Team Natsu was hangin' out in the living room doing god knows what. As soon as the green-eyed woman sat down across from them, they began talking about the mission.

"Thank you for coming this far just this mission," Ms. Ruben gave her thanks, setting down a tray of tea and sweets, (which Natsu immediately dug into like the adorable pig he is).

"It was nothing," Erza replied, cutting herself a slice of strawberry cheesecake. "Now about the mission?"

"Ah yes," Ms. Ruben said with a clap of her hands. "It all started a few weeks ago a dark guild came from the south and they started terrorizing the town. The ones who survived fled the town up into the mountains, but I stayed here to wait for a guild to help us."

The team then only stared at her, until Wendy spoke up, shyly. "Question. Why didn't you evacuate with the other villagers?"

"Do you want to walk the whole way up the mountains, or would you prefer that I'd settle here," Ms. Ruben answered a question a question, receiving a head shake from Wendy. "Exactly. Moving on, they'd head back to the West, into the forest, after their done rampaging for the day. So, I think that's where you should start."

A few seconds after Ms. Ruben finished, Erza settled down her teacup. "Yosh," the fierce leader began. "We will head out to the dark guild's hideout in an hour."

"Actually, you might want to stay here since it's already dark," Ms. Ruben pointed outside, showing the group the starry night sky.

"Then, we'll head out at 8'o clock sharp, now everyone get some sleep," Erza adjusted her plans.

After the green-eyed woman showed everyone their rooms, it was time for sleep. Even though they "hated" each other, Gray, Natsu, and Happy were one room. Then, it was just Lucy and Erza for the next one. And finally, Mizuki, Wendy, and Charle to the last room.

* * *

_As the black haired girl braised herself, the deadly beam moved like lightning and headed in another direction. You see, it wasn't going after those who were closer to it..._

_"WENDY!"_

* * *

Charle woke up with a startled expression on her face, but who wouldn't after having a nightmare? She had been having the same nightmare for about a week now, which told her that something terrible was going to happen soon. Because she didn't want to disturb Wendy or Mizuki, she tried counting sheep for about thirty minutes, but we all know that that didn't work.

As the white Exceed crawled out of the bed, to get some fresh air Wendy sat up quietly and poked her back.

"Eep," Charle yelped, looking back with a frightened look on her face.

"Oh g-gomenasai Charle, I didn't mean to scare you," Wendy whispered, apologetically. "But where are you going?"

"I-I'm just going to get some fresh air. Go back to sleep," Charle replied, brushing past Mizuki, accidentally causing her to wake up.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes, sleepily, and suppressed a yawn. Mizuki turned to the younger girl and looked at her, questioningly.

"Gomenasai Mizuki-san, we didn't mean to wake you up," Wendy apologized.

"Don't say sorry for things that aren't your fault," the motherly Exceed, scolded.

With a wave of her hand as if saying, 'It's alright,' Mizuki began pulling the light green covers over her head, before she stopped herself. Seeing the small Exceed shake slightly, with tired yet frightened looking eyes, she could only come to one conclusion...Charle just had another vision.

The golden eyed girl stared for a moment longer, and, stealthily, rose out of the bed, motioning for her two temporary roommates to follow.

They walked down the hallway and upon reaching the kitchen door, entered. Mizuki motioned for Wendy and Charle to sit at the table and walked over to the cabinet, taking out two glasses. Heading over to the fridge, Mizuki grabbed the gallon of milk and filled the glasses with it. Wendy looked on curiously as Mizuki set the milk in front of her, taking a seat as well. '_Go ahead,'_ she motioned with a milky pale hand.

As Mizuki watched on quietly, Wendy drank the whole glass, while Charle simply sipped her's, and set it back on the table with a _'clink'_. "A-Arigatou Mizuki-san," she thanked the older woman, not noticing her white milk moustache.

The silent girl grabbed a napkin and wiped said milk moustache off the dark brown eyed girl's upper lip, causing her to blush in embarrassment. Seeing her reaction, Mizuki's golden eyes reflected amusement, shocking both Charle and Wendy since they'd never seen the girl show any emotion whatsoever.

After a while longer, the three got out of their seats and went back to bed.

* * *

_~The Next Morning~_

After having a big, delicious breakfast and laughing at Natsu and Gray getting yelled at by Erza, Team Natsu headed out to the forest East of Sun-Kiss, (that name tho'!)

They had just been walking for about two hours when Lucy and Wendy began lagging behind. Mizuki noticed this and quickened her pace up to Erza, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Huh? What's wrong Mizuki," she asked, turning to said girl.

The black clothed girl motioned toward Lucy and Wendy, in a way asking if they could all take a break for a while. Signaling her approval, the scarlet-head (Heh, see what I did there?) sighed and said, "We'll take a twenty minute break, but after that we have to get moving."

That moment, everyone instantly dropped to the soft, grassy forest floor, huffing and puffing. In between catching her breath, Lucy mouthed 'Arigatou', to Mizuki who was calmly standing against a tree.

Suddenly, there was rustling heard from all around them. The group huddled up and got into their fighting stance. Lucy reached for her keys, Natsu lit up his fists on fire, Gray activated his Ice-Make magic, Erza took out her Heart Kreuz sword, Wendy had her wind magic ready, and Mizuki...wait, where's Mizuki?!

Anyways, a large number of shady looking people with grins full of grim (Hey, that rhymes!) emerged from the bushes surrounding the group. I'm guessing that they're the dark guild that was previously mentioned? A big, bushy-bearded man wearing a dazzling cape walked out from the rest of the shady characters and stopped in front of Erza.

"Your intruding on Shadow Clan territory," the man stated with a smirk. "But your clearly new around here, so I'll forgive you if you leave now and don't come back."

When the big man clearly saw that they weren't going to leave, his smirk turned into a grin. "Well, seeing as you won't leave, I'll admit you have some balls for a girl, but let's see if you've got enough to-"

"Hey can you hurry this up," Natsu interrupted. "We're trying to go home soon and your talking annoying me!"

The man then frowned and, with his rough voice, he commanded, " GET EM' BOYS!" With that, it was Shadow Clan vs. Fairy Tail.

_**"KARYU NO** **YOKUGEKI,"** _Natsu shouted, using his fire dragon slayer magic to take out a group of surrounding enemies.

_**"OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN: VIRGO,"** _Lucy summoned one of her spirits, Virgo, who drilled pitfalls into the ground, trapping some dark guild members.

**_"ICE MAKE: PRISON," _**Gray used his ice magic to create cages that imprisoned his opponents.

**_"REQUIP,"_** Erza requipped into her black wing armor and speedily, K.O'd quite a few more.

**_"TENRYU NO HOKO," _**Wendy launched a swirling mass of wind from her mouth, sending the enemies spiraling in the air for a while.

_"DARK MAKE: AIGUILLE ET DU FIL,"_ Mizuki whispered her attack, summoning shadows to form thousands of countless flying needles attached to thread that entangled and rammed the enemies into the ground.

Since all the minor enemies had been taken care of, it was time to take out the guild master. The said man began to back away in cold sweat as the group slowly walked towards him.

In a fit of panic, the cowardly man launched a beam of sickly green light from his palms. As it blasted out of his hands, the beam destroyed everything in its path. Everyone jumped out of the way of the destructive light, then it was about to hit Mizuki.

As the girl braised herself, it moved like lightning and headed in another direction. You see, the deadly ray wasn't going after those who were closer to it...

...

...

...

...

...

**"WENDY!"**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**And now to explain some stuff:**

***Mizuki's spells: So I decided to write Mizuki's spells in French and _'Aiguille et du fil'_ means _'Needle and thread'_ in English. At the end of every chapter when it involves one of her spells, I'll translate it down here. Oh Google translate, where would I be without you?**

**And the reason I didn't put her letters in bold is because she didn't shout her spells like everyone else, (Remember, Mizuki won't start really talking until later on).**

**So love it, hate it, don't matter! Just leave a comment below to let me know how I did.**

**Thx,**

**Yosei0280 =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT UP EVERYBODY! Sorry that I couldn't get this chapter in yesterday, I was still writing this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and the storyline.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

_Previously:_

_As the girl braised herself, it moved like lightning and headed in another direction. You see, the deadly ray wasn't going after those who were closer to it..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**"WENDY!"**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: (3RD POV):**

It had seemed like time had gone into slow motion. Wendy's eyes slowly grew wide as she realize what was happening. For the moment, it had seemed as if she was safe, away from the destruction and devastation of the sickly green light. But life was a bitch, wasn't it? It was like there was a countdown signaling how long until all of hell froze over.

...

_5..._

Everyone ran as fast as their legs could carry them to save the girl who was now frozen in fear.

...

_4..._

Wendy had finally snapped out of her trance-like state and, not knowing what to do, ran to her left, out of the destructive rays path.

...

_3..._

The stream practically bolted in the direction of the younger girl, the one who was like everyone's cute little sister that they couldn't live without.

...

_2..._

**"WENDY!"** Lucy screeched, hurrying to rescue the one who was like the little sister she'd never had.

...

_1..._

Thinking she was finally going to get hit, Wendy braised herself for the impact...

...

_0..._

All of a sudden, there was a sharp pain, then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

_Time Skip_

_*BEEEP*_

_*BEEEP*_

_*BEEEP*_

_'Huh? Where am I? What's going on? It's so dark out, but wasn't it daytime just a second ago? What's that beeping sound?...Oh that's right. I got hit by that green light_,' Wendy thought as she woke up in a hospital bed.

When Wendy was hit, no one hesitated to take her and dash their way to the nearest hospital. Fortunately, they found one a mile or two away. And just in time too, for, if they waited any longer then Wendy probably wouldn't have made it. Unfortunately, as much as they didn't want to, the group had to let the dark guildmaster go, to care for their fallen comrade. But next time they saw him, the gutless coward was going to pay. All of Fairy Tail would make sure of it.

It was in the middle of the night, and everyone was in Wendy's hospital room, sleeping after staying up for so long. Other than Wendy, the only one who was awake was Mizuki, who had her head laid on Wendy's bedside, still in shock. She was one the closest to Wendy. She could have taken the hit instead. But Wendy? She was just a little girl, and the world was going to take her away just like everything that Mizuki had known?

Mizuki's mind processed these thoughts at one hundred miles per minute, causing her head to ache. _'Why,'_ the pained girl thought. _'Why am I so weak? Why wasn't I fast enough? Why her and not me?' _As her negative thinking continued, she slowly began to cry.

Wendy, realizing that her comrade wanted, no needed, her help, tried to rose out of bed just enough for her arms to reach. Mizuki, too caught up in her thoughts, didn't notice a small, familiar hand petting her head in comfort.

"U-Umm Mizuki-san," Wendy tried, sounding a little creaky. "Please don't cry, it wasn't your fault."

Mizuki slowly lifted up her head, looking at the injured girl through tear-filled eyes. Wendy was saddened at the sight. She didn't just see someone crying. She saw one of her comrades who had gone through so much in life, someone so close to their breaking point. Someone totally broken.

Since she couldn't think of anything else to do, Wendy just sat there and hugged the crying girl in silence. Maybe she might not be able to do much but, hopefully, she could help to put the pieces back together. Mizuki's eyes reflected shock. There was a feeling that wasn't there before. A feeling of protectiveness and...love? She hadn't felt such a strong feeling in such a long time. Even since six years ago before...that happened. That's when she came to a realization.

Suddenly, her golden eyes narrowed in determination as Mizuki slowly wrapped her arms around Wendy's smaller body, returning the hug. She wasn't going to let this girl go through what she'd been through. She'd protect this girl with her life because she was...

"My little sister," Mizuki said out loud with a smile.

When the dark blue haired girl heard that, she was in shock for a second. Mizuki had never ever talked. Heck! It was the first she'd seen Mizuki's smile. Now she was talking to her? But when Wendy heard those words full of warmth and love, they caused her to hug even tighter then before, letting Mizuki know of Wendy's acceptance to being called Mizuki's little sister from now on.

Until they fell asleep, the two held each other in comforting silence. The only thing being heard was the rain pour outside.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, it just felt right for some reason. Anyways, I'll probably have another chapter up tomorrow or later on today.**

**See ya,**

**Yosei0280 =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: (3RD POV)**

A few days later, Wendy was transferred to a hospital in Magnolia, since our team couldn't afford to stay in a hotel at that town anymore.

And before leaving, they went back to Ms. Ruben and told her that the magic counsel took away the members of Shadow Clan to prison, but the guildmaster got away. Feeling sorry for their hospitalized comrade, she offered to give them the money anyway. But to Lucy's disbelief, they didn't take up the offer since it would effect Fairy Tail's pride. So, instead Ms. Ruben just gave them half, making them receive 450,000 jewels, letting them each receive 75,000.

And now, back Fairy Tail.

Natsu kicked open the door to the his guild. "WE'RE BACK," he bellowed with his signature grin.

"Welcome back guys, how'd the mission," Mirajane greeted them, cleaning a glass. "Oh, and how's Wendy doing."

Since Makarov had received a letter about Wendy's current condition, he'd informed the rest of Fairy Tail so everyone, other than Team Natsu, were planning to visit the next day.

"She's alright for now, but she has to stay for another week or so," Erza answered.

"But I still have to pay my rent," Lucy moaned, letting a depressing aura surround her.

"Hey Mira, you've got any fire chicken back there," Natsu asked eagerly, looking over the counter.

"Here ya go Natsu," Mira giggled setting the early made dish in front of the pinkette. "Oh and I almost forgot about Happy."

The pretty barmaid watched in amusement at Natsu and Happy gobbling their food. Seriously, it's like they were just holding their breaths and swallowing!

"Stupid flamebreathe," Gray muttered, rolling his indigo blue eyes at the pig-like scene.

Natsu stopped abruptly and turned to the ice mage. "You wanna go slanty eyes," he challenged with a glare.

"Bring it squinty eyes," Gray countered, glaring back.

And just like before, Erza's presence turned them from angry wolves into tiny little mice.

Wait I feel like I'm forgetting someone...Oh yeah! How could I forget our main protagonist! At this time, Mizuki, making sure no one noticed her absence, had made her way back to her usual spot in the guildhall. The mission was over, she had more than enough jewels for this month, and she'd visit Wendy, along with the rest of Team Natsu, in the hospital before going home. _'Now to sit back and relax,' _Mizuki thought as she took out her least that was what she thought until...

"OI MIZUKI!"

The now slightly confused girl corked her eyebrow. Usually when Mizuki disguised her presence, no one really noticed her unless they looked hard enough. Turning to the voice, she saw Natsu and Happy coming toward her regular table.

When they stopped in front of her table, Natsu asked, "You looked lonely over here so, Erza wanted me to ask you if you wanted to hangout with us, so come on!" Suddenly, he grabbed Mizuki's hand, causing her to almost drop her book, and dragged her over to the table where the other members of Team Natsu were hanging out at.

When the three got there, Mizuki noticed that Lucy was still sulking over her rent, Erza was eating cake, and Gray was once again...being Gray.

"So Mizuki what did you think of our mission," Erza asked, in between bites.

Mizuki took out a piece of paper and a pen, (she kept them in her coat), and wrote: **It was fun overall, well except for you know what...**

Erza nodded since she didn't really need to ask about that last part because everyone already knew. "Well I also wanted to ask about your magic. What was that spell that you used again?"

With a nod, Mizuki slipped off her glove and gathered shadows together, to use the spell that she had previously used again. Looking for a target, she saw the perfect one: Natsu, Gray, and the other guys were starting a fight again. _'Target locked,' _Mizuki thought, focusing on the boys.

_"DARK MAKE: AIGUILLE ET DU FIL," _she whispered, sending out her spell.

In mere seconds, needles and thread formed out of shadows entangled the fighting guildmates, leaving them unable to move. After launching her spell, Mizuki turned back to Erza who looked like she closely observing the whole scene, that had the attention of other on lookers.

"I see, so what else can you do with that magic," Erza inquired.

As she made a beckoning motion with her right hand, the shadows went back to where they were originally, freeing the ones trapped in the thread.

Before she could show the curious redhead another spell, Natsu came up demanding a fight. "Hey Mizuki! Fight me," Natsu shouted, lighting his fists in flames.

As the dragon slayer charged toward the shadow master, there was a giant hand that popped up and squashed him. Mizuki's golden eyes followed the giant hands arm to its owner, recognizing her guildmaster, Master Makarov.

"I think I have better idea," the tiny old man stated. "Why don't you two fight outside so my guildhall doesn't get wrecked?!"

This gave Mirajane an idea. Since the guild needed some money to replace the whiskey and everyone would be placing bets, why not set up a match between the two?

"Hey everyone," Mirajane announced on the stage...wait when the hell did she get over there?! "In one week from now, there'll be a match between Natsu and Mizuki. So what do you say guys?" Everyone's attention directed toward Natsu and Mizuki.

"So it's decided we'll have our fight one week from now," Natsu said with a grin. He held out his hand for Mizuki to confirm it.

With a determined yet playful look in her golden eyes, Mizuki shook Natsu's hand, confirming their challenge. And with that, everyone in the guildhall cheered and it was agreed. In just one week, it'd be the Salamander vs. the Shadow Master.

* * *

_~Later on~_

It was the end of Mizuki's day at Fairy Tail, and she decided to go visit Wendy...along with the rest of Team Natsu. When they saw that she was leaving, Gray came up and asked her if she wanted to see Wendy along with them. She had agreed, and now the group were on their way to Magnolia Hospital. But instead of going directly to the hospital, they decided to get some ice cream for themselves and the hospitalized young girl.

Along the way to the ice cream shop, somehow an argument broke out between Natsu, Gray, and Erza, leaving the other three confused as to what the hell was going on.

"SHUT UP! WE'RE GETTING HER STRAWBERRY YOGURT AND THAT'S THE END OF IT," Erza argued. Apparently, the argument was about what ice cream flavor to buy for Wendy...idiots.

"NO! WE'RE BUYING JALEPENO FLAVOR ," Natsu countered.

"FIRST OF ALL THAT'S DISGUSTING! AND SECOND, BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP, WE'RE GETTING BLUE BUBBLEGUM," Gray shouted.

Seeing that this argument was both ridiculous and going absolutely nowhere fast, Mizuki got an idea.

"Just get her lemon chiffon," Mizuki stated, emotionlessly.

"NOT NOW MIZUKI WE'RE TRYING TO-," Erza stopped herself as, not only her but the rest of the group, were processing what just happened.

_Processing..._

_..._

_Processing..._

_..._

_Processing.._

_..._

_*DING!*_

**"SHE TALKS," **the members of the group, other then Mizuki, spoke in unison, catching the looks of random people.

"Yes. Yes I can," Mizuki replied, unfazed.

"Then why haven't you said anything this entire time," Happy exclaimed.

Looking at them with a poker face, she answered... "Cause' I didn't feel like it." With that she walked ahead of Team Natsu, leaving them gapping like fish.

"Oi, you guys comin' or what," the poker faced girl asked, not looking back.

Getting themselves together, the five rushed to catch up with Mizuki.

* * *

_~At the hospital~_

After they finally deciding what ice cream flavor to get Wendy, Team Natsu headed toward their original destination: the hospital. Entering the main lobby, Erza asked the nurse where Wendy was currently staying at.

"She's in room 503, on the third floor," the registrar informed them, after looking through the documents. "But you need to wear these if you want to visit her."

The brown haired woman handed the, now, seven of them name tag stickers, and asked them to write their names on them. After putting on their stickers, they made their way to the third floor.

Upon their arrival, they looked for room 503.

"503, 503, 503,...," Lucy repeated like a mantra. "Wait guys I found it!"

Team Natsu then entered the door with the name of 503. Entering, Wendy and Charle, who had decided to stay by Wendy's side while she was here, looked up from their talking.

"Hey Wendy, how are you," Erza questioned, concerned for her comrades health.

"I'm fine, hey guys," Wendy answered. "Hi Mizuki-nee."

Other than Mizuki and Wendy, everyone repeated in unison, "Mizuki-nee?"

"Oh right, well I may not know her that well, but Mizuki's like my unblood-related big sister now," Wendy explained. "G-Gomenasai do you not like the name?"

With a blush, Mizuki shook her hands in motion that said, 'No, it's cool.'

"When did this happen," Charle pressed on.

"Umm..," Wendy didn't answer and looked up to her older sister figure, to see if she should say anything about the other night. She received a 'Go on' nod in return. "Well, a few nights ago, while you guys were sleeping, Mizuki made a promise that she'd protect me from now on and would never let something like this happen to me again, so now I think of her as my big sister. "

"AWWW," Lucy squealed over how sweet it was, making Mizuki blush lightly.

"So what's been going on without me," Wendy asked.

"Me and Natsu are gonna have a match a week from now," Mizuki said, stoically. "And we got you ice cream."

"Arigatou," the twelve year old thanked them, reaching out for the cold treat. "But too bad I won't be able to come and see the fight," Wendy frowned.

"Wendy how are you not fazed by Mizuki suddenly talking," Lucy inquired confusingly.

"Mizuki talked to me once but you guys were all sleeping," Wendy deadpanned , causing the blonde to sweatdrop.

"Back on subject matter," Mizuki interrupted. "Maybe I could pull a few strings, then you could see the fight."

Wendy turned to her big sister with an amazed look in her eye. "Really?! You'd do that?!"

"Uhm," she confirmed, taking a lick of her cookies & cream ice cream. "I know a guy who works, and he owes me a favor."

"What'd you do," Gray asked, licking his own blue bubblegum ice cream.

_*lick*_ He needed help with moving some things _*lick*_ so I did," the girl put into words.

"Then it's settled," Erza claimed, in between bites. "Mizuki will get this man's help, and Wendy will be able to go."

"So Wendy, does hospital food really suck," Natsu asked, oblivious to everyone's sweatdrop.

For the next few hours until the end of visiting hours, Team Natsu stayed in Wendy's hospital room talking, joking, and laughing together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I know your probably excited for this chapter, I'll keep this short.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the storyline.**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: (3RD POV)**

Today was the day. The day of the big match: Salamander vs. Shadow Master! But instead of waiting two hours for the brawl to begin, Mizuki had given Mira a message saying she'd be there a few minutes before the match.

And now our "Shadow Master" was currently in the outskirts of Magnolia... meditating? Yes, Mizuki Amsel did meditate, but not just for reasons you'd think of. What you called being spiritual or whatever, she'd call it training her mind and magic.

With only the sound of the wind as company, Mizuki continued her meditating on her favorite spot. The wind blowing through her loose, long black hair. The sun and the feeling of it on her milky white skin. And the sweet scent of colorful flowers. This was her secret place, her sanctuary.

Since it was such a warm day and because of the soon to start fight, Mizuki didn't even bring her trench coat, revealing a black binder and spacey, camouflage pants.

When she opened her bright, golden eyes, that was the signal that Mizuki was done meditating and it was almost time. With a small jump, Mizuki was off the rock, the ground making contact with her black combat boots. She'd come back later, when it was all over. _'Maybe I might even take Wendy along with me,' _Mizuki thought with a barely visible smile.

The now relaxed girl walked through the grassy field and continued through the town, making her way to the town square.

* * *

_~Let's get ready to rumble!~_

It was fifteen minutes before the match finally began.

All of Fairy Tail, including Wendy (because they let her have a day out), were gathered in the town square. Some were getting urged on for the big match, others were occupied with deciding who to bet on.

"Everybody! Everybody! Place your bets," Makarov announced, sitting at the betting booth. "Who will win? The Salamander or our new challenger, the mysterious Shadow Master?"

Most people had bets on Natsu, but there were some like Mira, Makarov, Wendy, even Erza who had their bets on Mizuki.

Speaking of the challengers, Natsu was busy eating his fill in fire chicken to get "All fired up", while Mizuki made her way through the big crowd of her fellow guildmates.

As the dark magic user finally made it to the other side of the crowd, Wendy and Charle made their way to the girl . "Good luck, Mizuki-nee," the small girl cheered on giving her big sister a tight hug.

Mizuki then crouched down to Wendy's level and ruffled her hair playfully, earning a giggle in return.

**_*DING*_**

**_*DING*_**

**_*DING*_**

A bell sounded through the bell, signing that the fight was starting. The crowd got so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

The two challengers walked to the opposite sides of the so-called ring and stared each other down. Makarov then went to the center holding a white flag.

"Alright I want a good clean fight and please just try not to break anything," he announced. "Now...BEGIN!"

Natsu almost simultaneously lit both his fist on fire and charged at the still standing girl. The crowd cheered the name of who they favored to win.

Just as Natsu was about to land a punch, Mizuki dodged with ease and assembled shadows in her hands. The dark shades merged onto Mizuki's fist and hardened itself. From there, it was a fist fight.

Natsu's flames against Mizuki's shadows. But light always beats darkness right?

The shadows on Mizuki's hands began to have holes in themselves from Natsu's fire but quickly repaired themselves. Because Mizuki knew this would happen, she had to think of something fast.

Natsu took this opportunity to punch Mizuki hard enough that she flew and landed hard on the ground.

_'Ok that's fucking it,"_ Mizuki thought in her head. Her eyes were suddenly filled with rage and fury as she got up and charged at the fire dragon slayer.

As she stampeded towards Natsu, the "Shadow Master" covered her whole body in darkness and suddenly merged into the ground, disappearing.

The crowd, confused to her whereabouts, stared at the spot Mizuki was last seen with bewildered looks. Where had she gone? Did she bail out or something?

As Natsu was distracted, Mizuki took this as her opportunity to strike. She suddenly emerged from shadows right behind Natsu, and before he could comprehend what just happened, Mizuki used a giant fist of shadows and **BAM!**

The punch had flown Natsu through the crowd and into a wall of the guild, creating a dent. Everyone turned at looked at where the pinkette had landed. His onyx, black eyes were filled with the same emotion as Mizuki. Natsu wasn't gonna take this one laying down.

_'I'm just getting started,' _Natsu thought with a grin.

Once he had gotten up from the rubble, the determined boy lit his entire on body. The flames coating his body raged, showing his strong emotions.

Mizuki, seeing how strong he felt about this, did the same as before and wrapped her whole figure in shadows.

The two then charged at each other causing the crowd to back away even farther.

**"HHHHHHHHHAAAA," **both the "Salamander" and "Shadow Master" simultaneously yelled, their magic coating them raged more and more the closer they were to each other.

Finally, the two made impact and there was a small yet visible spark before...

**BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

There was rubble everywhere from the sheer power of their impact. Natsu and Mizuki had caused an explosion that had destroyed many homes and kinda sort of the guild.

The members of Fairy Tail got up out of the debris, only to see the two who caused this whole mess standing directly in front of each other with hardened looks on their faces. As they continued to stare at each other, their expressions began to lighten, until both broke out in grins.

Natsu and Mizuki held their hands out and slap them together, showing an acknowledgment for each other's strength.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO NOT TO BREAK ANYTHING!"

* * *

**Please leave your comments down below and it can be criticism just as long as it's constructive.**

**Thx,**

**Yosei0280 =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup guys! Hope you like this chapter as much as I do :)**

**Disclaimer: All own are my OC's and the storyline.**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: (3RD POV)**

In the end, Natsu and Mizuki were both scolded by Makarov, who made them pay for the all the damages that they caused. To pay for them, the two had to go on one or two week long missions to earn the money.

As for the guild, all of Fairy Tail was made to rebuild the parts of the guild that had been destroyed, causing Mizuki and Natsu to get glares thrown their way.

After all the damages had been dealt with, everything went back to the normal, daily routine.

As usual, Cana was getting shit-faced, Elfman was going on about being a man, Mira was tending to the bar, Natsu and Gray were fighting for stupid reasons, Erza was eating cake, Juvia was cheering on Gray, Lucy and Levy were talking about books n' stuff, Wakaba was getting stoned, Happy tried to offer Charle a fish but once again was rejected, Gajeel was in the corner eating metal and thinking about how idiotic his guildmates were, Panterlily was hanging out with him, Lisanna was helping her sister, and Mizuki was reading another book.

Overall, it was just your normal day at Fairy Tail.

Since she had been released from the hospital, Wendy was taken care of by Mizuki, which is where she was now. The small girl sipped her lemonade and watched Mizuki read her book, not knowing that the bigger girl saw her looking until she caught her eye.

Wendy slightly jumped when she saw that Mizuki had seen her staring. "Oh umm gomenasai, I was just curious about you were reading," Wendy clarified timidly, poking her fingers together.

Mizuki looked at her little sister questioningly and pointed to the title, showing her.

"A Guild to..Legendary Beasts," Wendy read the title out loud. "Why would you need that?"

The girl in question shrugged offered the book to the younger girl. Receiving a "no", she shrugged once more and went back to reading.

* * *

_~ In Makarov's office~_

The old man looked through the papers on his desk, black eyes showing boredom. Most papers were of cost for damages to towns that **someone** (*cough* Team Natsu *cough*) had destroyed. Others were mission forms, notices, and even ads. Makarov nearly fell asleep from how boring this was and decided to go see what the members of the guild, he thought of as his own children, were up to after one last paper.

That was what he thought until he actually read what was written on the sheet. His eyes suddenly turned from bored to serious, and he automatically hopped out of his seat, paper in hand.

Makarov then called over Mira to tell Team Natsu to come to his office. She walked over to the scattered group and gave them the message. Curious, the group walked up to the tiny man's office.

When they entered, it was like a wave of an unnamable emotion rushed towards them, making the latter nervous. Makarov sat at his desk, certain paper in hand, and looked up at "his brats".

"What'd you call us in for Jii-chan," Natsu questioned, seriousness written all over his face.

"...," he stayed silent for a minute. "I take it you've heard of the dark guild, Death Trap?" When that name was mentioned, everyone in the room felt anger rise in them.

Death Trap did certainly live up to its name because it acted just like a death trap, keeping you trapped until you die. You see, Death Trap was a certain dark guild that was highly infamous for the kidnapping of various people, but no one knew what for. Some say it was for getting information through torture, there was even a rumor that the dark guild owned a monstrous pet and the kidnapped people were used as food. But the fact was that once they kidnapped you, you were never found again, just like you never existed in the first place. And whenever the Magic Council was close to catching them, it was like the guild had just disappeared into thin air. Overall, it was a name that was feared throughout all of Fiore.

"Since the Magic Council haven't caught them yet, they've asked for help from guilds," Makarov continued. "And because we know that no one guild can do this alone, the guildmasters have decided to make another alliance in order to stop Death Trap once and for all."

"So your basically having us join the alliance," Lucy asked.

"Yes," the old man answered. "You will all set out to the meeting spot, at a secret hideout in the Eastern Forest, in one week. That is all, you may go back to what you were doing before."

As Makarov went back to looking through papers, the summoned people returned downstairs and decided to end the day early to go home and pack.

Unfortunately, they didn't even know half of what they were going up against.

* * *

_~Somewhere far away~_

_It was dark and unnerving. All that could be seen was a dark, narrow hallway, giving off a feeling of utter despair and misery. The disgusting scent of rot had completely taken over the shadowy area. Only one light could be seen, casting eerie shadows which creeped across cold stone walls. Nothing could be heard, not even a mouse. The only thing heard was silence, until..._

_**"AAAHHHHHH!"**_

_A hair-raising scream echoed from the wooden door at the other end, of the seemingly endless, hallway._

_On the other side of the door, there were seven figures dispersed around the barely lit room. Two of them were fixed to a machine with a large, glowing lacrima of sorts. One of the forms hooked to the machine screamed in pain and agony, while the other simply sat there with wires attached to them._

_As the first' cries of torment began to cease, their eyes started to lose the spark of life once in them. When the figure was completely still, a big, muscularly build form unstrapped them and took the lifeless body out the door, entering the dark hallway. Unaffected by the gruesome scene, the other shape unhooked themselves from the wires attached to them and pulled on a hooded shirt. They then strolled over to the other four in the room._

_"How much did that one have, Otou-san," said figure asked, with a thick Russian accent._

_"Just enough for the rest of this month," the taller form answered, gruffly._

_"On Haru-kun, your doing so well," a young girl shaped form cheered. "Just to think, at first you were screaming as well, but now your taking it all like a champ!"_

_"Yeah," a womanly figure agreed. "When you were a small brat, you'd scream so loudly that I couldn't get any sleep in the middle of the night."_

_"Course you couldn't, cause you were too busy whoring yourself out to anything with a d**k," the first form named Haru countered, letting a spine-chilling grin surface._

_"You take that back you little runt," the womanly form spat, getting held back by the smaller girl._

_"Ho, ho, ho," laughed the, until now, silent shape. "I think that you should calm down Michiko, you know that Master doesn't like it when you start petty argues."_

_The one revealed to be Michiko, huffed and headed out the door, letting out high-heeled footsteps. Ignoring it, the remaining four went back to the conversation._

_"Ne, Master-san," the other girl exclaimed, excitedly. "I've heard rumors of a guild alliance that's planning to stop us. Can I play with them? Can I?"_

_"If it is true then of course you may, just be sure to save a few," the tall-formed Master humored the girl. "But just where did you hear this rumor?"_

_"Oh I heard it from some sources, that I had to use some _convincing_ on," she answered with a dangerous tone._

_"Ho, ho, ho! Elisia who exactly are these guilds," the short, pot-bellied form asked._

_"Hmm, I only got one guild named Blue Pegasus, but I know there's three of them," Elisia replied. _

_"Heh, they sound like a bunch of pussies," the muscular form had returned, snickering._

_"Either way," Haru began, drawing his rapier out its steath. "We'll just have to wait for them, da?"_

* * *

**And that was chapter seven people. I just wanted to give a little insight as to what Death Trap really is, in the end. Also, the "da" at the end is Russian for "yes" in case you didn't know.**

**Like, favorite, follow, and please do comment cause' I like hearing your opinions.**

**Anyways, Captain Yosei OUT!**

**Yosei0280 =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All I own are my OC's and the storyline.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER**** 8: (3RD POV)**

"Are we there yet," Happy groaned once more, annoying his companions.

"No we're not fucking there yet, now stop asking," Gray exclaimed getting more annoyed by the second.

Team Natsu was currently riding a cart, that would take them through the Eastern Forest, to their destination. The driver had been informed of the situation ahead of time and promised to keep it top secret. They had been riding the cart for three hours already, and Natsu would be getting sicker by the minute, if it weren't for the fact that Erza had knocked him out.

It been one week ago when Makarov asked them to join this alliance, and of course they couldn't refuse. I mean, it would be to take down one of, if not, the most notorious dark guild throughout all of Fiore, so of course no one backed out!

And since we all know that everyone on the cart is painfully bored, we're just gonna cut scene to where they actually get to the meeting spot.

* * *

_~Time Skip~_

After about another hour or two, the cart had stopped in front of a large, fancy building. Okay, I'm not saying that it couldn't be a mansion...but I'm totally saying that it could be a mansion.

The eight members of Team Natsu got off the cart and entered the large building. Inside, they saw a crystal chandelier, marble columns, and a long red carpet.

After observing their surroundings, the team had gotten themselves situated. While everyone was doing things-they-do, Mizuki was sitting on one of the chairs, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, the door opened and there were four men who entered.

_'Speak of the devil and he shall appear,' _Mizuki thought, covering her eyes with her black, hooded jacket from the light that appeared when they entered.

Wendy hurried over behind Mizuki, seemingly hiding from them. That apparently didn't work because somehow they appeared from behind and surrounded the two.

"Ohayou Wendy-chan it's good to see you again," the sandy brown haired dude greeted. "And who's your beautiful friend?"

Since she got a weird vibe from the three strangers, Mizuki held on to Wendy and sent out a venomous glare saying, 'Back off or die.'

"M-Mizuki-nee yo-ur crus-hing me," Wendy breathed out, losing air from the overprotective hug.

The big sister panicked and let her go, motioning her apologizes. All of a sudden, she noticed that they were now sitting on a plush, red couch still surrounded. Taking out a piece of paper and a pen, Mizuki wrote: **Can I please murder these idiots in the most horrible ways possible, now?**

"N-No Mizuki-nee, it would be wrong," Wendy answered waving her arms frantically.

**Who are these idiots anyway?**

"Oh their called the Trimen, a team from Blue Pegasus," the little sister replied.

Seeing as the Idiot Trio, the name Mizuki had come up with for them, still persisted to bother them, Mizuki quickly dragged Wendy somewhere away from them. Then, she saw something that probably scared her for life. Covering Wendy's cute, innocent eyes, the black haired girl watched as the leader of the Idiot Trio, Ichigo, chased after Erza.

Later on, another team, Team Lyon from Lamia Scale showed up last. The crazy pink haired chick, Sherry, tried to kill Lucy for reasons unknown, and the white, spiky headed man, Lyon, got into it with Gray. Mizuki, trying her best to keep Wendy away from all this madness, had to see Lyon and Gray shirtless, not that she wasn't used to it by now.

Soon she was getting pretty damn sick of this utter stupidity. Still keeping Wendy close, the now beyond irritated girl combined the shadows and sent them out in waves.

_"DARK MAKE: VAGUE SPECTRE," _she whispered with a swipe of her arm, sending out a wave of specter-like shadows that stuck everyone where they stood.

"W-What is the meaning of this," Erza shouted, struggling.

**We have more important matters to discuss, and we have no time to start fooling around, **Mizuki wrote frustratedly.

She then summoned her shadows back to their original positions and everybody stood back up.

"Well she does have a point, so let's get down to business," the big man, Jura agreed.

All the groups gathered together in order to discuss the reason for this alliance in the first place.

And since admittedly the author of this story couldn't come up with a way to write how they got the plans together, we're just time skipping to when they actually move out.

* * *

_~Somewhere weird & creepy as heck~_

_"Master, it seems their coming this way," Elisia informed, excited. _

_She was looking through her little crystal ball that showed an image of the guild alliance coming to them._

_"Hmm, perfecto," the man replied. "Check."_

_"Aw, come on," Haru sighed, taking a puff of his cigarette._

_The six figures were scattered around a different room this time. This room had a mini bar in the corner that Kenchii, the muscular figure, was currently drinking from, Elisia's pile of cute plushies in another, and a door that said "Keep out or else!". Michiko was nowhere to be seen, but if you went out to the hallway and heard...censored noises, then I think you could tell what she was doing._

_"Ne, Otou-san," Haru began. "How much do you think these new mages will have?"_

_The Master moved his white bishop over to the black king, knocking it down. "From what I've seen, I'd say plenty, maybe just the last amount that we need. Oh, and checkmate."_

_"So after we're done with them, I won't need anymore," his son inquired, ignoring the fact that he lost._

_"Of course," he responded, confidently. "Once those fools are sucked dry, we can move on with the final phase of our plan."_

_With a nod, Haru put out his cigarette and walked from the table that held the chess board towards the hallway. But before leaving, he snuck a glance at the crystal ball with eyes that held some sort of sadness to them. _

' "Once those fools are sucked dry...," ' _Haru thought about his father's words, walking down the hall to his room._ 'What's the point of even killing them all in first place?'

_The boy then thought back to the first time he was hooked to that lacrima machine. The first time was beyond painful, the pain forever engraved into his memories. He remembered how it caused him scream like the child he used to be...that was only nine years ago now. Over time he couldn't feel the pain anymore, like his body just automatically went completely numb._

_Entering his room, Haru put on his headphones and played the song he'd listen to every time he had this weird feeling._

_"_Sekai wa hidoku minikuku aware nari

Dakara kimi no mamoru to suru sekai kara kimi wo mamotte agetoi

Sekai wa futori no minai wo anji suru mono nari

Dakara sore made no aida, semete kimi dake wa mamotte agetai"

_Haru then began to remember how his life was before he meet, Griff, the Master of Death Trap. Better known to him, as his adoptive father._

"Shinjitsu wa tsune ni kaiawana ni daga hito wa tsune ni moumoku narite

Oroka na zatto no kakikesareru mono nari"

_"Your so weak," the older boy taunted. "Looking at you just makes me sick!"_

_The children laughed with grins on their faces. At that moment, the small boy just wished that he could disappear._

_"Tsh, look he won't even fight back. How pathetic!"_

"Kimi no soba de semete futari, shinjutsu wo ahiranai mama de

Yoru wo koete, yume mita

Yagate futari mezumeta nara

Atarashii owari wo tsugeru uta wo kasare awasete"

_Pathetic._

_Weak._

_Screwed up._

_Faggot._

_Scrawny._

_Haru remembered how those words used to stab him like daggers every time he'd hear them, which was everyday at the orphanage. _

_Then one day, he had snapped._

"Aru shinjitsu wo uragawa ni aru "shinjitsu" wo shiru mono

Aru ataerareta shinjitsu wo "shinjitsu" to sakebu mono

_From there, the memories would always get fuzzy. All Haru could remember was feeling a strong sense of rage and hatred, and from there everything went blank._

_Even when he'd try, he'd give up after a while since it didn't really matter to him. The past was the past, so who cares?_

_For the rest of his free time, Haru sat in his room, waiting for the guild alliance to finally show up._

* * *

**Sorry this chapter wasn't very long, I was just having some writer's block while writing.**

**Anyways, so I also wanted to get into Haru's life a little bit since he'll a major character later on.**

**BTW, the song I used is called "A Song of a Certain Truth"  and it's Akise Aru's (Mirai Nikki) character song. I just thought it would kind of suit Haru's situation in a way.**

**Please favorite, follow, comment, and etc. **

**So sayanora bitches!**

**Yosei0280 =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the storyline.**

**P.S. Sorry for not updating for a while, I was just really lazy.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: (3RD POV)**

"You...just like...torturing..me...don't you," Natsu growled at the cart, face a sick shade of green.

Everyone was riding on a cart to get to their destination. Back at the mansion, they had somehow found out where Death Trap's current hideout was located, in a cave at Mt. Hakabe... dammit.

Even in furry coats and warm clothes, everyone, (except Natsu and Gray), could feel the bitter chill of the mountains that were covered in a white blanket all year long.

Lucy muttered and complained about, why couldn't the dark guild have settled somewhere warmer? Or she should have brought her pants instead of a skirt. Erza just sat there taking the cold, like a boss, snuggling into her big, red coat more. Natsu and Gray just sat there, waiting for the cart to stop. Happy, Wendy, Charle, and Mizuki sat packed together for warmth. The other groups pretty much did the same thing and dealt with it.

Finally after having to sit for a few more minutes, the cart came to a stop.

"I can't go any farther, so you guys are gonna have to go on foot," the driver stated.

One by one, everyone filled out of there and left the driver to make his way off the mountain. Then, they began the long walk up the mountain.

"How much longer til' we get there, she says," Horolugium, one of Lucy's celestial spirits, asked for the blonde.

"It says that the base is about a forty-five minute walk from here," Hibiki answered, using his Archive magic.

"If you're gonna complain than you shouldn't have come," Natsu exclaimed, receiving a glare in return.

Meanwhile, Mizuki and Wendy were in the back, along with Charle who was flying. Mizuki was currently giving Wendy a piggy-back ride because the cold was causing the girl to move slower. Mizuki was also struggling against the cold, but she was alright. Charle was distracted because of the sinking feeling that something terrible would happen soon.

"Umm Charle are you alright," the bundled up girl questioned. She had noticed the white exceed's odd behavior.

Charle nodded like it was nothing and continued flying, making Wendy all the more suspicious.

For the next twenty minutes, they continued their long hike up the mountain, that was getting thicker with snow by the minute.

The redheaded leader noticed that it was getting even harder to see and looked for shelter. Seeing that there was a cave nearby, she commanded, "We shall rest in that cave, until the storm lets-up."

The large group then gathered into the cave and rested. Wendy hopped off Mizuki's back, letting the tired girl rest. Charle landed in a corner and thought about this feeling more, dissevering what it even meant.

Natsu, finally using that thing he called a brain (JK!), lit up a fire, so that everyone could get warm. Lucy almost got too close too the fire and almost burned her outfit.

_'How long's this storm gonna go on,' _Mizuki thought quietly, looking out at the cave entrance.

* * *

_~Somewhere dark & creepy...again~_

The brown haired girl continued looking into her crystal ball, her icy blue eyes lit up in sadistic happiness. She couldn't wait to use these people as her toys...at least until she was bored and decided to _replace_ them.

"Master, master," Elisia exclaimed, catching the blonde man's attention. "The people are in a cave that leads to the hideout. Should I _get rid _of them?"

"No," he answered, grey eyes glowing in devilishness. "Remember, we still need their magic. But you may do what you please with at least two of them."

"Yay," she cheered.

The thirteen year old jumped up off her pink cloud cushion and hurried over to the dark hallway. She ran over and opened the door to the room that no one dared to enter...her bedroom.

On the outside, it was filled with plushies, candy, and anything pink. But in the closet, you'd find a large variety of torture tools such as an iron maiden, a rack, and even a gibbet or two. The girl almost drooled at the memories that she made in the torture chamber, but no time for that now.

Elisia grabbed her whip, strapping it to her belt, and closed the door to the room of horrors. She walked over to her coat rack and grabbed her fluffy, warm pink coat, then went out the door.

_'Hey,' _she thought walking to the exit. _'Haru looked pretty sad earlier, maybe this'll cheer him up.'_

With a smile, the devious little girl headed over to the nineteen year old's room. From the other side of the door, she could hear the loud stereo music.

_"My ears hear only screams_

_Brave soldiers are dying_

_One Spartan stands alone and shouts_

_'This War is Ours'_

_This war is ours_

_..."_

She knocked on the big wooden door. At first, the man didn't hear her until a third time. He opened his door and looked down, only to see Elisia's big, mischievous grin.

"What do you want," Haru huffed in frustration.

"Let me guess, you were jerking off in there again," she replied, remembering that one time she walked in on him ummm... in the middle of something.

Haru's right eye twitched in anger. "You little-," he began but was interrupted.

"Look, since you're all moody these days, I wanted to invite you to come spy on the alliance," Elisia explained.

The white haired man thought for a minute, then nodded. "Wait here for a minute," he responded before going back in his room and pulling on his warm, dark blue trench coat and snow boots.

The two then walked side-by-side to the exit.

_'Since I can't get rid of them, I'll just lead them,'_ Elisia thought with a grin, and walked into the white blizzard with her companion.

* * *

_~Back with the others~_

By this time, the storm had died down enough for the large group to keep walking. Their feet sunk into the cold, white snow, leaving deep footprints behind.

"Are we there yet," Natsu whined (So that's where Happy gets it from!)

"No, we're not now stop asking, this is fourth time that I have to say this," Erza growled.

As Lucy walked behind Natsu, she tripped and fell straight on him, causing him to shut-up at last.

"Yay, Lushy actually did something useful," Happy cheered, clapping his paws.

"Shut up you stupid cat," Lucy yelled, charging at the furball.

"Wah, Mizuki save me," the blue exceed cried, hiding behind Mizuki.

The stoic girl backed away and left Happy to the angry blonde, receiving a look of shock from him. **Sorry, but I don't want to be involved, **she wrote and walked away with Wendy in hand.

Lucy then let an evil smirk surface and chased the screaming blue cat up the mountain. As he continued, not looking where he was going, he suddenly bumped into something and fell back into the snow.

"OOUMF!"

* * *

**FYI, the song was "This War is Ours" by Escape the Fate. So like, favorite, comment, and all that good stuff.**

**PEACE!**

**Yosei0280 =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All I own are my OC's and the storyline.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: (3RD POV)**

"OOUMF!"

The blue Exceed fell into the snow, face first. Before falling, he heard something or someone he had practically crashed into make a noise.

Happy brushed the snow off his fur and looked up from where he had fallen to see what he had bumped into. There was a little girl with brown hair and icy blue eyes, wearing a fluffy, light pink coat.

At first, the little girl seemed confused then her eyes softened. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Aye," Happy exclaimed, cutely, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I'm Elisia, what's your name," she introduced herself smiling.

"I'm Happy," Happy replied.

"Damn cat, get back here," Lucy shouted from behind.

Happy's blue fur pricked up in fear from hearing the blonde woman's angry voice. "Hide me," he squeaked, hiding behind Elisia's pink coat.

Lucy stomped out in front of the young girl, looking for the so-called "Stupid Cat". After a few seconds, she spotted Elisia and crouched down to her height, smiling sweetly.

"Hi sweetie have you seen a flying, blue cat around here," she asked sugar-coatedly.

"Yeah, he went that way," the small brunette answered, pointing the opposite direction.

"Hey Lucy did you find Happy yet," Gray shouted, the others following behind.

"Thank you," Lucy said, before realizing something. "Wait, what's a little girl like you doing out here?"

"I'm here with my big brother, he told me to wait here for him," Elisia replied.

The rest of the group saw the little girl and awed at how cute she was. Then, Mizuki and Charle, who were in the back, had gotten a bad feeling from the seemingly cute girl.

_'I don't trust her,' _Charle's look that she sent to Mizuki said.

The black haired girl nodded silently in agreement, golden eyes narrowed.

"Elisia, where are you," a voice with a Russian accent called out. Suddenly, a man with shaggy white hair and light blue eyes ran down a hill towards the young girl.

"Oh that's big brother, I'll be right back," Elisia said, rushing over to the man.

"Elisia I told you to stay...by...who are these people," Elisia's big brother questioned.

She pulled her big brother over to her new friends, introducing him. "This is my big brother Haru, Haru these are my new best friends."

Above the greeting between the two groups of people, Haru's blue eyes made contact with gold. They just stared at each other for a while, until...

"Hey, hey! Earth to Haru, ya there," Elisia asked, waving her hand in front of Haru's eyes. She turned her eyes over to where he was looking, and an idea popped up in her mischievous mind.

"Your thinking about banging that girl over there, aren't cha'," the blue-eyed girl whispered with a smirk, waking Haru up out of his trance.

"Shut up, and you shouldn't even be thinking about that stuff," Haru deadpanned, with a slight blush.

"Anyways, the storm's gonna come back soon, so you wanna stay at our place," Elisia suggested.

Erza looked towards the sky, where the storm was starting to build back up, and it wouldn't be long before it unleashed. "We'd be very grateful if we could stay at your house," she agreed.

Elisia smiled, grabbing the redhead's hand, and dragged her towards the house. After a minute, Haru completely comprehended what just happened and was about to speak against it, until he thought back to the girl with the golden eyes.

_'This should be quite interesting, nee,' _he thought with a barely visible smirk, and putting back on his act, began walking.

* * *

_~Later on~_

It didn't take long for the seventeen of them to get to the rather large cabin. They had already entered and made themselves at home, by now.

Natsu and Happy were gorging on the food that was served, Erza was eating her already packed strawberry shortcake, Lucy sat by the fire getting warm, Gray and Lyon were getting beat up for stripping, the Trimen were trying to hit on the girls...again, Sherry was glaring at Lucy while muttering "Love Rival", Wendy was relaxing near Mizuki and Charle, and everyone did the normal things-they-do.

Meanwhile, Elisia was in the kitchen making hot chocolate and Haru was sitting in his favorite chair, listening to the music on his headphones.

"Once again, thank you for letting us stay here," Erza said her thanks once more. "But if I may ask, where are your parents?"

"... we don't have any, my sister and I live here alone." the nineteen year old answered as he took off his headphones looking at the redhead. As Haru answered the question, Elisia bounced out of the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate.

"Hey guess what," the brown haired girl exclaimed. "I just made my _special_ hot chocolate. There's more cups for everybody in the kitchen."

Everyone walked over to the girl, grabbing a mug of the liquid chocolate heaven. Unfortunately for them, they didn't notice the glint in both Haru and Elisia's eyes.

Suddenly, everyone felt a little light headed and began dropping like flies.

"What's...happen..ing," Wendy drawled, before dropping to the ground.

The last thing that girl saw was the sinister smiles on Elisia's face, before everything went black.

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! :D**

**Yes, I know that this chapter is short, but I did that on purpose. And the credit for this chapter and the last goes to my good friend Angel. Say hi Angel!**

_**ANGEL: HEY GUYS**_

**So yeah, we'll work on chapter 11 in a few, so look forward to it!**

**Yosei0280 =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heh, heh, heh, hey guys. I know you're pissed at me for not updating sooner and I have no excuse for it. **

**I'M SO SORRY! *cries tears of waterfalls* I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!**

**Josei: Get ahold of yourself woman, you'll flood the basement! **

**R-right gotta get myself together.**

**Anyways, please enjoy this "I'm sorry" gift.**

**Disclaimer: All I own are my OC's and the storyline. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: (2ND POV):**

_'Hmm...where am I,'_ the black-haired girl thought, head throbbing.

It was dark, cold, and the only sound heard was _'drip-drop, drip-drop'. _The only source of light was a barely lit, yellow lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. It carried the stench of rot and decay, making Mizuki feel nauseous.

Wanting to know what was going on, Mizuki then sat up and looked more at her surroundings. She had been sleeping on the hard stone floor and there was no one in the room except her. When the lone girl tried to move around a little more, she felt the cold, steel tug of chains, giving Mizuki a theory. She tried to move some of the multiple shadows in the room, only to feel the consequences in the form of a sharp shock of pain. Magic restricting chains. And to make matters even worse, she could barely move at all.

_'Typical...wait a minute,' _Mizuki thought, starting to remember what had happened. Elisia had made hot chocolate, and she had drunk it. That little...

_'Tch, how could I be so stupid,'_ Mizuki scowled, cursing her stupidity. She had been so distracted by her suspicions that she hadn't noticed the faint scent of sleeping drugs

Abruptly, the steel entrance to the room began to open revealing a big, muscular man with tanned skin and shaggy, purple-red colored hair. As he drew nearer, the man wore a malicious grin on his face. When the man was in front of her, he crouched down and undid the shackles, then lifted the girl up over his shoulder.

Without a word exchanged between the two, the wine-haired man exited the cell and walked towards the entrance of the dungeon.

As they pasted by the cells, all Mizuki could do was stare in horror. If it wasn't a skeleton already, then all there was a decaying corpse of the used to be living. She stared, trying to see if her friends were among the dead. All that now helpless girl could do was gag and try hard not to puke at the repulsing stench. Thankfully when they got to the doorway, it was confirmed that Mizuki's teammates weren't there. But this still left one question unanswered:

_Where were they then?_

* * *

_~Time Skip (switch to 3RD POV)~_

After walking for a while through the unknown, the big man finally stopped in front of a large, wooden door. When Mizuki was able to get a good look inside, she saw the others, all awake and tied up. Other than her comrades, there were two other strangers in the room. A slutty dressed bleach blonde woman, who was staring at the men with lustful eyes and a short, heavy man wearing a white lab coat that was observing a kind of lacrima machine.

_'Mizuki-nee...,' _Wendy thought, afraid to speak because of what had happened to Erza after she spoke.

Earlier, Erza had screamed at the strangers, demanding an explanation. In response, they had shocked her with some sort of lacrima spear, draining some of the redhead's magic. This had sent her comrades into a rage. It took like several guards to knock Natsu out into a deep sleep, so that he wouldn't cause any trouble for their captors.

Moving on, the big man set Mizuki down "gently" between Gray and Wendy. Despite the pain in her rear, she was glad to see that her companions were all alive, at the least.

All of a sudden the door opened revealing...Elisia and Haru? Except, Haru looked...different. Yes, he was wearing different clothes, but that wasn't it. It was his expression. Instead of having a frown on his face, there was a spine-chilling, close eyed grin plastered on his face.

"Tch, took you two long enough," the blonde stranger snapped.

"So when's it gonna start, Akiri-san" Elisia asked, looking towards the pot-bellied man, who was currently clicking buttons on a keyboard.

"Ho, ho, ho! In due time my dear, in due time," he replied sinisterly.

"You still haven't answered my question," Erza raged. "Where are we?! And what is that thing?!"

"I believe you were told to be quiet, da," Haru pointed out.

"Not until you answer me damn it," she replied.

"God this bitch is fucking annoying me," the same blonde commented. "Can we please just get rid of her now?!"

"Calm down Michiko," Haru said, as if he were threatening the woman. "As for her, I guess it can't be helped, da?"

Despite her comrades protests, Haru threw the girl over his shoulder and walked over to the machine. He then strapped her to the metal lift, ignoring her yelling. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done at the moment, for, though the drugs had worn off by now, the others were still chained up.

"I guess you'll be the first to go," Haru finished holding the same cruel grin, and walked to the other side of the room.

"You bastard, what the fuck are you doing to her," Gray cried.

"Well, you'll learn soon enough, now won't you," a deep voice answered, causing everyone to turn towards it.

The large, wooden door revealed a man who looked to be in his early thirties, wearing a fancy tux with a grey vest under the tail coat. He wore a wicked looking grin, almost identical to Haru's. The tall man had mid-back length, silver hair that had been let down, and crystalline purple eyes that practically glowed with devilishness.

"Hello Master," the strangers said in unison, bowing.

"Ho, ho, ho, your just in time Master," Akiri spoke. "The machine is ready, all Haru has to do is get hooked to the wires."

The silver-haired man nodded his approval and gestured to said boy. Haru nodded and walked over to the machine, taking off his white tee-shirt, and strapped himself to the wires.

The people tied up on the other side of the room, looked on in curiosity. Of course, they had a bad feeling about what was going to happen, but the group was still chained up.

As the short scientist flipped a red switch, there was a sudden bright, blue light coming from the machine.

_'What is this,' _Erza thought, her mind started to go blank from all the pain she tried to hold in. She tried not to scream from how much it hurt, but somehow it got out.

_**"AAAHHHHH!"**_

A sudden scream of sheer agony ripped itself from Erza's throat. There was blue lightning that sparked from her back to the lacrima in the machine's core. Then, it was transferred to Haru who just sat there like he was in no pain whatsoever.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," Natsu shouted, he had just woken up only to see his nakama being hurt.

The alliance struggled to get out of their chains and help their comrade, but to no avail. In all the madness, Mizuki quickly thought of something. She didn't like it, but it was the only thing that she could think of.

"Gray," the black haired girl quietly started, getting the boy's attention. "Make a key."

"What," he replied. "But we're restricted, meaning I can't use magic at all."

"Just do it," she commanded.

With a nod, the ice mage concentrated his restricted magic, trying to break the lock. Despite the waves of pain caused by his chains, Gray somehow manage to grab hold of at least a little bit of his magic.

With no hesitation,... **"ICE MAKE: KEY."**

The little magic he had flowed to his hands and formed into a key made of ice, just the right size for the locks. Heaving from the experience, Gray unlocked his chains and immediately passed the key to his team members.

After quickly freeing themselves, the allies ran to stop the machine and take care of Death Trap.

* * *

**So like, comment, favorite, and all of that awesome stuff!**

**Yosei0280 =)**


End file.
